


Love Hotel

by smorrebrod



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec has sex with random guys and Magnus gets paid, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, dont like dont read, power play (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorrebrod/pseuds/smorrebrod
Summary: When Magnus lost his magic, he also lost all his clients and his income. He desperately needs to make some money. Luckily for him, half of the Downworld would eagerly pay big bucks for a chance to fuck his gorgeous boyfriend. So Magnus tells Alec that he would like to try some threesomes, when in reality he just hustles Alec out.





	1. Client #1

It was five days ago when Magnus suggested a threesome with a warlock friend. First Alec was a little hesitant.: „Magnus, you know... i don't have much expierince....“  
But Magnus assured him that this was not at all a problem, even the contrary. So Alec got excited. Why not try something new?  
And now they were here, in this fancy hotel with champange on the table and some jazz music in the background, Magnus fixing his collar and going through his messy hair when his phone started to vibrate. The warlock checked the message.  
„My friend will be here any minute, why do you two get to know each other, and i will join you in a bit?“ Magnus whispered.  
„Wait? You're leaving?“ Alec was confused.  
„Something came up, but i'm pretty sure you will enjoy the evening.“  
„No, Magnus i'm too nervous without you.“ Alec's eyes widened. This wasn't how he had imagined the night.  
He got a glass of champagne handled by Magnus. „Don't be silly. You are most exquisit, there is no need to be nervous about. Also, i will join you in a bit, don't worry.“  
Alec nodded slowly and Magnus' lips met his for a short but gentle kiss. 

It didn't take long until Magnus closed the hotel door, that this door opened again. Fair enough, the man that entered looked quite good, longer brown hair, tanned and quite muscular. He beamed at Alec and immediately cupped his face in his hands.  
„Alec! What a joy. I heard you are quite nervous. Because you never had sex with anyone but Magnus, is this true?“  
Alec nodded slowly: „Y..yes.“  
„Well, don't worry. I'm nervous too, because i never slept with an angel before.“ The man smiled and if that was suppose to feel Alec better, than it did work.  
„Okay.“ Alec relaxed and bit his lips. Magnus wanted this night to be special and he wouldn't be the one who would disappoint Magnus' friend.  
„Strip for me, angel.“ The warlock took Alec's full glass of champagne and Alec swallowed hard. But then he slowly undressed himself, piece by piece. He felt a little uncomfortable with the other man's eyes raking on his body, him being fully dressed and Alec losing more and more clothes. But also it was kind of hot.  
When Alec was completely naked in front of the warlock, who sipped on his champagne, he blushed and lowered his eyes on the floor.  
„God.“ The warlock hummed and leaned towards Alec: „I want you to fuck you all night long until my dick is the only thing you can think of.“  
Alec looked up, his blush even deepeend and their eyes met.  
„Now kneel, and suck me.“ The warlock opened his pants and Alec could see that his cock was already hard.  
„You like sucking dicks, don't you?“ The warlock grinned and his fingers curled through Alec's dark hair.  
Alec slowly went down on his knees, his hands still a little shaky. The warlocks large dick was standing erect and he pushed it slowly against the Shadowhunter's lips. When Alec opened his mouth he almost choked under the sudden intrusion. But then he began to suck and to bob his head faster and faster.  
„Fuck, you have such a nice mouth and such fuckable lips, Shadowhunter. God, Magnus is real lucky guy.“ The warlock started to moan.  
Alec ran his tongue up and down the length, giving long loud sucks when he couldn't keep it down his throat any longer. When he tasted the warlocks precum, Alec started to moan against the cock in his mouth.  
„You seem so eager, i knew that you would love my dick, angel.“  
When the warlock saw that Alec's cock twitched at his words, he closed his eyes and tried to control himself not to come right now all over the Shadowhunters face.  
„Let's go to the bed, lie down, ass up. I want to finish inside you“ He ordered and Alec complied.  
To Alec's confusion, the whole thing turned him indeed on. He wouldn't mind of course if Magnus would come in any minute but he also wanted that Magnus' friend would have no complains about him. And this guy obviously knew what he was doing.  
The warlock lowered down between his open legs and used one hand to spread his ass cheeks.  
Alec panted when he felt long slick fingers, circling and teasing and toying with his ass.  
„You like this?“ The warlock hummed.  
„Y..yes.“  
A second finger entered Alec’s ass with little warning and Alec gasped.  
„Then tell me, how much you want my dick.“  
Alec bit his lip in an attempt to stop from vocalizing his own enjoyment but when he added a third finger and began him to stretch Alec couldn't control himself anymore.  
He started to moan: „God, please fuck me with your perfect cock. I really need it. Please. Please do it.“  
Pleased with himself the warlock pulled his fingers out and pushed his hard cock in.  
The warlock was pushing deeper, and sighed. „Fuck, you are tight. You sure Magnus and you had sex before?“ He couldn't help but grin.  
Alec's eyes were shut and he was a moaning mess, so he could only nod.  
The warlock set a hard pace, fucking Alec’s ass.  
„You want me to stop, Shadowhunter?“  
„Fuck, no. Please. I...“Alec groaned, head lolling to the side.  
The warlock slammed in hard into Alec’s ass, against the hunter’s sweet spot over and over again. With a scream Alec came hard, spilling cum all over his own stomach.  
„Who would have known that Alec Lightwood would be such a needy little slut?“ The warlock groaned and with a few more hard thrust he came and filled Alec up.

When Alec woke up later that night, it was because the hotel door opened. The bed was empty and before he realized where he was he heard Magnus voice:  
„It's time to go home, angel.“  
„Where were you? I thought we would have a threesome?“ Alec muttered sleepy.  
„I got caught up, but i heard that it was quite a night.“  
„Yeah? Do you think he liked me?“ Alec's voice was a little insecure.  
When he felt Magnus stroking softly his cheek: „Oh Darling, everyone likes you. You drive people nuts, you know? Maybe we could repeat this next week with another friend of mine, hm?“  
„I'd love that.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is getting fucked by werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't like, don't read - everyone else: please enjoy :)

„Do you remember when i asked you, if you liked the hotel we were and if you liked the encounter with my friend?“

Magnus handled Alec a glass of red wine and started to massage his shoulders. Alec looked up from the desk, he was working at Magnus‘ loft and it was late. Delighted he took the glass and tried the wine. It was, of course, excellent.

„Yeah, i also remember you asking me, if i want to try it again.“ Alec tilded his head and slightly started to grin. He kind of sensed were this conversation was going.  
„Right. You know, i have those two friends who would love to meet you.“

Alec arched his eyebrows: „Ouh? Two friends? You mean, that when you leave me again, i would actually have a threesome?“ He gave Magnus a crooked smile. Everytime he brought it up, the warlock became uncomfortable and while Alec had forgiven him already, he couldn’t help but tease his boyfriend.  
„Alec…“  
„I’m joking. I told you, it was not a big deal.“ Alec rose and gave Magnus a kiss.  
„So, who are those friends?“  
„Their names are Jordan and Pete. They are werwolves and i know them for quite a while now. You know that i did like to party before we met, right? Those two were always on board when it came to… well… to pretty much anything.“ Magnus winked and Alec got curious.  
„Like what?“ He took another sip from the wine glass.

„Let’s just say, we had a lot of fun back in the days.“ When Magnus saw Alec blushing he shrugged and leaned towards the Shadowhunter: „And now, they want to catch up and what better way to catch up then to have a nice dinner and maybe if you like them even more?“  
Alec’s mind raced. Magnus already had sex with them, so the expectations were pretty high. The three of them knew each other and he would probably feel like an outsider. 

When Magnus saw how Alec hesitated he cupped his face and went through his hair: „What’s on your mind, darling?“  
„I… i just don’t want to be like an intruder… m…maybe you three should do it… catch up… without me…“ Alec’s voice was suddenly very quiet and he bit his lip.  
„Nonsense. We three know each other already. It’s you they want.“ Their eyes met and Alec slowly nodded: „If you say so…“ Magnus fondly rolled with his eyes: „Trust me, if they wanted to catch up with just me, they would have called way earlier.“

*

Saturday came quickly and Alec found himself in another fancy hotel, wearing another fancy suit. Jordan and Pete were archetypical for werewolves. They looked strong, had an impressive physique and were quite tall. And if Alec would think of someone as tall, then it meant something. The conversation was a little flat, but the food was good and everyone was really eager to fill his glass with wine or champagne. Everyone must sense that he was a little nervous. Magnus and he split a dessert and he felt that his head was spinning. „I.. i think i’m a little drunk…“ he whispered in Magnus‘ ear.

„Oh darling, you are quite tense. Maybe Pete and Jordan can take you up to their room and help you relax? Trust me, they know exactly how to make you feel good.“  
Alec nodded and with the help of the two werewolves he quickly found himself in the elevator and saw how the numbers went up.

When Jordan, a guy in a casual suit and short brown hair, saw him staring at the elevator display he smirked: „Penthouse.“

Alec was still a little tipsy and could only stand because Pete, the other guy with blonde hair, had his arm around him. When they entered the room, another broad-backed man was standing at the door, they introduced him as their bodyguard.

Alec was heading towards the bed because he needed to sit down and when Jordan handled him another glass of champagne he refused.  
„N..no, i think i had enough.“ He slurred and blinked rapidly. God he wished Magnus was here right now. Those guys were indeed a little intimidating.

„Alright, then how about you get rid of your clothes?“ Jordan smiled and drunk the champagne himself. Alec nodded and started to undress himself when he saw the other werewolf holding a phone at him. „What are you doing?“ 

„It‘s just for us. So that we will never forget this night. Don’t worry, we won’t blackmail you or use it for anything else. We promised Magnus.“  
Alec swallowed hard but then he thought about how those guys were friends of Magnus and trusted his boyfriend.

„Alright.“ His voice was just a whisper and he realized that he was already naked while everyone else in the room was still dressed. He blushed and started to shiver.   
„Are you cold, Shadowhunter? Come on, i’ll heat you up.“ Jordan whispered in his ear and started to kiss him hard on the mouth. At first Alec hesitated but then he slowly opened his lips and let the tongue from the werewolf in. The werewolf was stroking his cock and Alec realized how he got hard. He let out a little moan, even when he tried to supress it.

„Listen, no offence but we know that you are quite inexperienced. And we need you to last, so… you know what this is?“ Jordan’s voice was raspy when he showed Alec a cock ring. Alec nodded while he blushed again. He silently cursed himself. When the werewolf placed the cock ring, Alec’s eyes started to flutter.   
„Now, why don’t you lie down and let me take care of you?“

Alec nodded again and did what he was told. He saw that Jordan was looking for some lube and that Pete was now giving his phone to the bodyguard.   
„And while Jordan will prepare your ass, why don’t you suck me off in the meantime.“ Pete was slowly unzipping his fly and grabbed Alec by his hair. Alec looked up and opened compliantly his mouth while he felt that Jordan’s slick finger were circling around his asshole. He gasped at the sensation and before he realized he had Pete’s cock in his mouth. The werewolf moaned and shouted at his bodyguard to record from his angle. Alec now on his hands and knees on the bed, started to suck quickly while he felt one and then two fingers stretching him.

„You like my cock?“

Alec couldn’t answer because the cock in his mouth was really really big, so he moaned and shut his eyes while twirling his tounge and sucking harder and harder. 

Pete laughed: „Pretty sure that’s a yes.“

His eyes suddenly opened when he felt Jordan’s cock in his ass. He screamed and stopped for a moment to suck Pete’s cock.

„Jesus, don’t stop. Look at you Shadowhunter. With your big eyes, having my cock in your mouth and my friend fucking your ass. You are such a delight.“

„Fuck, Pete he is tight. Magnus is right, he feels like fucking a virigin.“ Jordan moaned and started to thrust hard into Alec.

Alec was now a moaning mess. He felt sensation and was overwhelmed at the same time. He tried to moan some words but the cock in his mouth made it hard to get anything out but a moan.

„Mr. Lightwood, i’m close. Suck me harder, come on and i want you to swallow all of my cum. Don’t disappoint, pretty boy.“

Alec nodded and tried his best. He so wanted to please Magnus friends. When Pete came with a loud and filthy moan he tried to swallow everything but it was too much. Cum were dripping out of his mouth. But the werewolf didn’t seem to mind and Alec couldn’t think much about it because the other cock in his ass felt so good. And now that his mouth was free the room was full of his moans.

„Oh god, oh god, i can’t take it. Your cock is too big.“ The Shadowhunter was shutting his eyes. „Please fuck me harder, please!“

„Do you like my big cock?“

„Y…yes.“ Alec panted, he loved that the werewolf was taking him from behind and thrusting hard. „I.. i think i need to come.“

„Not yet.“ Pete was now in front of him again, recording him with his phone. „You see, Mr. Lightwood, our bodyguard is stroking his cock the whole time. He is way too polite to ask if he could join the action. But i have the feeling that you do like werewolf cock so much, maybe you wouldn’t mind having another one in your ass?“

Alec opened his eyes: „W..what?“  
„Would you like that?“  
He hesitated a few seconds. He never had two cocks in his ass. But now that there was such an opportunity, why not try it? He nodded.  
„Please use your words.“ The werewolf purred.  
„I would like to have another werewolf cock in my ass…. Please.“ Alec bit his lip and he saw that the cock of the bodyguard twitched at his words. 

„Okay, come here, let’s position him.“ Jordan was guiding Alec’s hips. „Lift up, Shadowhunter.“ He did what the werewolf told him, letting him take full control. Their bodyguard was now lying under him. He could feel the head of his cock pressing against his skin and then his hole. The sudden sensation of another cock inside of him was taking Alec by suprise. He never felt anything like that before. He was feeling every inch of the second cock inside of him and gasped. Both werewolves were now moaning and were burying their cocks deep inside of the Shadowhunter.

„Fuck, you are something else Mr. Lightwood. I doubt that you will be able to sit tomorrow.“ The werewolf laughed.

Alec didn’t care for Pete who was recording him, getting fucked by two werewolves at the same time. His eyes were shut and he was falling apart quickly and loudly.   
„I… i need to come, please… please let me come.“ Alec whined.

„Before we let you come, tell the camera how much you love werewolf cock Mr. Lightwood.“

„I…i… i love them so much. I wish… i had a werewolf cock in my ass every day.“ Alec whimpered. Pete laughed: „Good boy.“

Jordan thrusted up into Alec a few more times before he burried himself deeply in Alec for his release. He came with a loud grunt. His bodyguard also couldn’t hold it much longer and shooting his load within Alec while he moaned loudly. When they pulled out their two cocks lots of their seed leaked from Alec’s abused hole. The Shadowhunter collapsed on the bed, his cock red and angry. 

He panted and realized that Pete was now close, focusing the camera on him, when he released him from the cock ring. But Alec couldn’t care less how they would record him in this situation. The sudden orgasm hit him hard, he screamed like he never did before while he came and everything around him got black.

*

When he woke up, he was lying on the bed, wrapped in a blanked. He heard muffled voices from the room next door.   
„When you first told us the price, we thought you were insane, but now we think we might got a bargain.“  
„I told you.“ Magnus hummed.   
„We call you!“  
„Please do.“  
Alec blinked and after a while he opend his eyes again. Magnus was lying next to him.  
„What was that about?“ he mumbled.  
„What do you mean, angel?“  
„Something something price….“  
Alec slipped closer to the warlock and placed his head on Magnus‘ shoulder.  
„Nothing to worry about. You need to get some sleep, angel. I heard you did wonderful.“  
„Did your friends like it?“  
Magnus smiled: „They pretty much told me, that it was the best night of their lives. Should i get jealous?“  
Alec shook his head: „Never.“


End file.
